Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of application search, and more particularly to providing customizable application search.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, use of computers, smartphones, and other Internet-connected devices has grown exponentially. Correspondingly, the number of available applications for such devices has also grown. Today, many diverse applications can be accessed on any number of different devices, including, but not limited to, smartphones, personal computers, refrigerators, automobiles, and televisions. These diverse applications can range from business driven applications, games, educational applications, news applications, shopping applications, efficiency applications, messaging applications, video chatting applications, media streaming applications, social networking applications, and so much more.
When users are searching for applications, they often know whether they are searching for a game, an efficiency application, a social networking application, or the like. However, current application search engines search all types of applications rather than leveraging the knowledge of the user or allowing the user to search only a subset of the available applications. Moreover, current application search engines do not support customization of the search results presented to end users.